Josh Diaz
|actor=Henry Zaga |first=Required Reading |last=Lie Ability}} Josh Diaz is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the sixth episode of the fifth season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Henry Zaga. History Chimera After being experimented on by the Dread Doctors, Josh gains the ability to absorb electricity. On the top of the hospital, Josh is eating a power cable. Later, Stiles comes onto the roof but doesn't see him. He then jumps on top of him and begins to attack him. Stiles fends him off. Theo arrives and takes on the chimera. He gets the guy by the throat, and then kills him. Theo and Stiles takes his body to the animal clinic where Stiles waits for the person who takes the bodies to come. Parrish comes and takes his body to the Nemeton where he prepares to burn him with the others. Theo drags Lydia to the nemeton where he injects Josh, Tracy, Corey and Hayden with an unknown liquid. They all wake up and follow Theo as part of his pack. Theo's Pack Theo meets with Josh, another one of his chimeras. He tells him that he needs to feel something better and charges him up using jumper cables. Liam watches on and Theo sees him. Liam leaves and Theo laughs in enjoyment after watching his chimera react to the shock. In the tunnels, Scott and Stiles have to battle Tracy but they are both powerless. However, something happens and Scott gains his powers back. Theo steps with Corey and Josh. Theo tells them that they are now on the same side. He says in the day they will go to school like normal kids but at night they will be fighting for their lives. After barely taking down Deucalion, Theo meets up with his Chimeras. Theo wants to steal the power of the beast and he wants Deucalion to show him how. Deucalion asks for the eyes of Scott in return. Theo's pack of chimera's find Lydia's location which is at Eichen House and are looking to take her with them. Theo and a couple of his chimeras attack Dr. Valack and he makes his way over to Lydia. He instructs the chimeras to pick her up and get her out. Theo says he is looking for a hellhound and just then Parrish is shown in flames, anger and melting the cage down. Parrish is a hellhound. Parrish is walking towards the chimera's, Theo, Valack and Lydia. Theo warns Parrish to back off but he doesn't. When Theo sends his pack against Parrish, they all are taken out with ease. Valack drills into Theo's leg when he is distracted and takes Lydia away. Theo snaps back to reality and sends a metal pipe at the heart of Parrish immediately causing him to fall to his knees. Later, Josh takes a dying Corey to Malia in hope to get her to take his pain to get him to start healing. She'll only help him if he can help Kira, who is on the floor expelling electricity. They both help each other. Josh absorbs some of Kira's electricity and Malia takes Corey's pain and in no time, both Kira and Corey are healed. After, they are still stuck inside Eichen House and have to rely on Mason to cut the power. After the power is cut, they all escape and go their separate ways. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Electricity Absorption:'It is currently unknown whether Josh needs electricity to sustain himself or whether he does it for some kind of kick. Josh can either absorb the electricity through physical contact or he can "eat it". **'Electrokinesis:' After absorbing electricity, Josh can manipulate it in any whay he pleases. Such as causing the lights to explode. **'Electricity Sense:' Due to the fact that Josh craves electricity, Josh can sense where and how much electricity is present in an area. *'Enhanced Strength:' Josh is as strong as Werewolves as he took on Theo and they were evenly matched. *'Accelerated Healing:' Weaknesses *'Mortality:' Even though Josh has accelerated healing, he can only heal to some extent. When Josh got his throat slashed, he could not heal and died. Appearances Season Five *"Required Reading" *"Strange Frequencies" *"Status Asthmaticus" *"The Last Chimera" *"Damnatio Memoriae" *"The Sword and the Spirit" *"Amplification" *"Lie Ability" References Category:Chimeras Category:Season Five Characters Category:Guest Characters